Vientos del sur
by ZAHAKI
Summary: La luz al final del túnel o la guerra puede ser representada de muchas maneras, para algunos es importante mantener la esperanza de un futuro próspero mientras escuchan la sonata que entona el viento y otros sólo se conforman con aferrarse a un par de brazos esperando a que la tormenta cese. GinZura. Ambientado en la guerra Joui.
¡Hola, hola!

Volví con otro GinZura, es que los amo tanto. Hace un par de años que tengo esta idea en la cabeza pero no sé porqué no me había dignado a desarrollarla hasta ahora. Sé que esperaba algo, pero al final como que no resultó en el manga lo que esperaba, sin embargo acá esta.

El título lo tomé prestado de una canción de Avalanch, para quiénes no lo conozcan, es una banda española de heavy metal, aunque tras la salida del vocalista Víctor García el género se ha modernizado un poco y bueh, me quedo con la vieja escuela y en especial esa canción que es una de mis favoritas del CD El llanto de un héroe.

"Vientos del Sur" hace referencia a una situación de locura o un estado de agitación. La canción en realidad se basa en que se necesita un viento que reavive las ganas de vivir de una reina que ha perdido a su rey. No es que tenga mucha relación con el fic, pero tomé este elemento prestado para desenvolver el plot.

Bueno, ya me dejo dejo de joder. Lean, disfruten y recuerden que Gintama es de Hideaki Sorachi. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la redacción.

* * *

 **Vientos del sur**

 **By: Zahaki**

Suave brisa que traía en sus briznas fatalidad.

No había música alguna, pero podía sentirlo en su piel, en el olor, en los resquicios de un alba tardía que llamaba consigo a la matanza. En medio de la silenciosa tregua, Katsura Kotarou, vigilante de turno, admiraba las últimas estrellas antes de esconderse tras el carruaje de fuego que estaba por irrumpir la oscuridad que había juzgado sempiterna.

O al menos eso le había parecido hasta que su soledad se vio interrumpida. Gintoki le hizo compañía en silencio y en silencio dejaron que las brumas de la necesidad de calor se ahogaran en besos. Besos que se repitieron en los breves instantes entre tregua y tregua, cuando las filas de amantos estaban los suficientemente alejadas como para que pudieran ser capaces de darle inmediata caza a los desesperados samuráis.

La señal era ineludible.

Katsura anunciaba ir a verificar el perímetro y Gintoki se encargaba de seguir a los pocos instantes sus pasos a través de los matorrales que mantenía a los revolucionaros en un momentáneo cobijo.

Entre árboles se encargaban de recordarse que eran humanos, sobre la hierba mojada y hojas oscuras se sumían en los narcóticos placeres más indefinibles para un par de adolescentes que la vida y la dictadura les había obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa. Katsura atesoraba más que nada ese momento, preguntándose si sería el último que sería capaz de disfrutar o si de nuevo se salvaría por poco de alguna cruenta batalla en la que sus filas se veían reducidas como humareda en la sabana.

La inquietud ante una pronta muerte fue el motor para avanzar. Gintoki, curioso espectáculo que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar, parecía dudoso mas no indispuesto a recibir con gusto el abordaje del compañero samurái, porque tan pronto como fue notoria la resolución en la mirada oliva, le fue imposible retroceder. Y fue así como reconoció el camino hacia el interior de Katsura y Katsura soportó con alivio permitirse aquel desliz, siempre inmerso en la inquietud de si tendría la oportunidad de repetirlo.

Un samurái no debería dejarse engullir por el instinto de los placeres, pero ningún código del bushido indicaba que un samurái no pudiera aferrarse a algo para que sobreviviera su cuerpo, o como en ese caso, su espíritu. Para él, Gintoki era la piedra angular a la que había podido sostenerse antes que la corriente de la realidad de la guerra entre las razas terminara arrastrándole.

Cuando se abría paso entre los cuerpos mutilados y los bramidos furiosos de los espectros de naturaleza poco reconocible que se confundían con el mugido viento delante de él, su cabeza quedaba en blanco para proyectar felices imágenes, las cuáles en su mayoría Gintoki robaba con desfachatado protagonismo. Y es que sólo en el acopio de sus brazos, Katsura encontraba alivio. El aire dejaba de oler a sangre y se convertía en fresca brisa, los gritos de vidas cercenadas se convertían en cánticos de aves y la luz de los ojos apagándose, centelleaban como luciérnagas en medio del bosque.

Su espada, con haces furiosos de luz, imitaba la media luna que se alzaba orgullosa en el cielo sin que por un momento pudiera alcanzar tan aclamada magnificencia, pues en el arte de la guerra, sin importar lo limpia y hermosa de la técnica que usaran los expertos espadachines, lo cierto es que tras de sí sólo dejaba desolación. No había arte más sacrificado que el oficio del guerrero y que insegura era la recompensa, que en caso de obtener, mal sabría sobre el recuerdo de los mártires para su labranza.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo su refugio, recordándole que pese a lo arrebatado, a los días de inocencia anegados, a los amargos recuerdos de las sonrisas que no volverían a encenderse, a los sueños que se hacían tan lejanos como el incremento de los números en la balaustrada enemiga; quedaba la esperanza, quedaba el calor, quedaban todos esos besos y abrazos de los que no quería zafarse y a los cuáles se entregaba como si fuese el último día, porque en realidad no estaba seguro si al siguiente podría inmolar su cuerpo en el éxtasis de pasiones que se intentaban consumir y no parecían que fuesen capaces de ser satisfechas alguna vez.

Su piel buscaba ese calor a pesar de que le era sumamente difícil soportar el que su propio cuerpo expedía, sus voces acallaban los sonidos del bosque en bramidos que parecían aullar como queja a la intolerancia, a la inestabilidad, a la incertidumbre. Llanto particular que disfrazaba en jadeos de placer. Las heridas que se acumulaban a medida que aumentaban las batallas, perdían importancia cuando el deseo les consumía, quizás en el dolor encontrarían expiación aunque ninguno pensara en malestar alguno cuando unidos bailaban salvajemente en un acto de liberación más sosegador que cualquier quimera de ilusión, porque al menos lo que había ahí, aunque no poseyera un nombre, era real, y el viento se encargaba de elevar sus cantos que luego devolvería a ellos a modo de recuerdos.

El viento podía traer cánticos agradables en medio de la desolación, pero su magnificencia no le permitía discriminar la tristeza, pues ahora se encontraba haciendo un réquiem alrededor de una inmensa pira en homenaje a los valientes caídos que murieron por la causa que incluso ahora le parecía mucho más lejana.

El viento nunca dejaba de cantar estuviera triste, estuviera alegre. Así como del mismo modo no rehuía de la responsabilidad de entonar una dolorosa canción de despedida.

—Gintoki…

* * *

Incluso yo me deprimí con este fic.

Insultos en la casilla de comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
